Zombie
by Hasegawa Aoi
Summary: Jika memang disamakan dengan zombie, maka Kakashi adalah zombie pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak suka daging manusia.


**-Zombie-**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : GenmaKaka**

 **Warning : Sho-ai, angst ringan, humor gagal, typo(s), dan teman-temannya.**

Pukul 02.00 dini hari. Sebuah rumah tua bernuansa tradisional menampakkan pemandangan yang sama dengan kediaman lainnya. Sepi, sunyi, di ikuti semilir angin malam yang menemani hembusan napas para insan yang tertidur lelap. Merebahkan diri di atas kasur hingga terbang ke alam mimpi memang usaha yang pas untuk melepas lelah setelah seharian beraktivitas. Atmosfer dingin di lengkapi selimut tebal menambah hasrat kuat demi membaringkan diri hingga fajar menjelang. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang pria yang kini tetap terjaga sambil mengatur napasnya yang― yah, tidak beraturan.

Kakashi Hatake. Ninja berbakat kepunyaan Konoha dengan retina merah di mata kirinya sedang mencoba menarik kesadarannya kembali. Mimpi menyebalkan itu datang lagi. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, ia tidak ingat. Bangun dengan napas memburu lalu berlari untuk mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran darah, padahal ia tahu betul tidak ada apa-apa disana. Tangannya bersih, tanpa setitik darah pun menodai kulit pucatnya. Tapi bayangan itu tetap datang, gambaran akan mimpi buruk yang menjelaskan kembali saat-saat Rin tewas ditangannya sendiri.

Ia ingin mati saja rasanya, menyusul obito dan juga Rin. Mengatakan kepada Obito bahwa ia menyesal tidak dapat menjaga Rin, serta mengalunkan kata maaf sebanyak mungkin sampai Rin mau memaafkannya. Tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak mungkin. Masih banyak yang harus ia abdikan untuk Konoha dan sebisa mungkin memikul penderitaan sebagai bentuk penyesalannya sampai akhir. Andai semua itu berguna ..

.

.

.

"Hey, lihat itu! Disana! Itu dia zombienya!"

"Ah, benar, itu dia!"

"Mana, mana?"

"Sst, jangan keras-keras nanti dia dengar"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ditangkap indera pendengaran Kakashi saat melintasi sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Yah, setidaknya itu yang dia dengar. Selanjutnya gelak tawa mereka yang semakin samar lalu menghilang seiring langkah Kakashi yang semakin jauh.

Otak jenius kakashi sudah menebaknya dari awal. Tidak, bahkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Setiap kali ia lewat selalu terdengar bisikan ninja lain maupun warga desa menyebutkan kata 'zombie'. Anbu berhelai perak itu tidak habis pikir, seburuk itukah dirinya hingga di bandingkan dengan mayat hidup pemakan otak manusia ?

Melupakan sejenak anggapan tak masuk akal itu, Kakashi kini sudah berada di ruang Hokage. Menyerahkan selembar kertas laporan misi terakhirnya yang diterima Minato dengan sedikit.. canggung ? Oh, jangan bilang senseinya juga―

"Kakashi kau... baik-baik saja ? Maksudku, kau .. sedikit .. ekhm, berantakan"

―lupakan.

Tawa kaku si kilat kuning tak berpengaruh apapun untuk mencairkan suasana. Mata kanan kakashi tetap setia pada raut datarnya. "Aku baik-baik saja sense― uh, Hokage-sama."

Minato tersenyum penuh makna lalu mendaratkan tangan kanannya di kepala Kakashi, mengacaknya lembut. "Kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau ingin"

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu menjauh setelah menggumamkan "Terima kasih, sensei" untuk mengakhiri tugasnya diruangan itu. Ia tidak mungkin tega membebani Minato dengan kisah tragisnya yang tidak bisa tidur setiap malam lantaran mimpi mengerikan itu tak kunjung usai.

Menghela napas. Bahkan senseinya sendiri menganggapnya begitu ―walau tidak mengatakannya secara langsung―.

Jika memang disamakan dengan zombie, maka Kakashi adalah zombie pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak suka daging manusia.

Ia tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan isu mengenai 'zombie' masih mewabah di kawasan Konoha. Kakashi masih belum bisa tidur, wajar saja jika penduduk desa menganggap Kakashi akan benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi zombie. Kakashi sukses dibuat jengkel.

Yah, Kakashi sedikit mengakui kalau kondisinya saat ini memang sedikit mirip dengan zombie. Catat : sedikit. Ia masih terlihat keren, iya kan ?

Berdiri didepan cermin berukuran besar, Kakashi memandang detail penampilannya. Kantung matanya bertambah, juga lebih menghitam sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Rambut perak anti gravitasinya yang terkesan berantakan nampak acak-acakan dengan taraf yang lebih tinggi. Dan ekspresi datarnya... entahlah. Ia tidak mendapat kata-kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan.

"Hahhh..." Kakashi mengantuk, kepalanya pening. Tapi otaknya memaksa untuk tetap terjaga, dan tubuhnya secara otomatis akan kembali pada kondisi waspada. Menyebalkan. Mimpi mengerikan itu benar-benar berpengaruh buruk bagi tubuh dan mentalnya, yah .. tentu saja isu 'zombie' terkutuk itu juga masuk dalam hitungan.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan ―lebih tepatnya ratapan― Kakashi pada bayangan dirinya didepan cermin. Dengan santai kaki jenjangnya ia ayunkan menuju sumber suara.

Sedikit penasaran, pikirannya spontan menaksirkan si pengunjung. Anbu ? Hokage sudah memberinya cuti ―secara paksa― dari misi, jadi tidak. Tukang pos ? Tidak ada pengantar pesan yang bekerja hingga― tunggu, jam berapa ini ? Astaga .. bahkan ia tidak sadar jam berapa sekarang. Kakashi sudah benar-benar mengabaikan jam tidurnya. Memang tidak begitu bermanfaat mengingat jam tidur ketika otakmu menolak dengan alasan tegas. Tidak tidur, tidak ada mimpi buruk.

"Genma ?"

"Yo, Kakashi."

Si pemilik rumah menatap sang tamu dengan tatapan datar, seperti biasa. Sementara bocah dihadapannya sedang meneliti keadaan kakashi, dengan detail, rinci, hingga Kakashi merasa seperti ditelanjangi.

"Ada waktu ?"

Kakashi diam, mencoba cermati remaja sebayanya dengan seksama. Walau ia tidak tahu jam berapa, tapi lapisan udara yang terasa menusuk membuatnya sadar kalau sekarang bukan waktu yang lazim dimana seorang teman mengajaknya keluar. Eh, keluar ? Oh tidak, ini buruk. Bahkan benaknya sendiri berharap orang yang menatapnya datar itu akan membawanya keluar. "Jam berapa sekarang ?"

"Lewat tengah malam, tepatnya 00.30."

Masih diam, Kakashi ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ―atau ajakan ?― Genma. Ia bingung. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin merasakan hembusan udara malam diluar sana, menyegarkan pikiran, atau setidaknya duduk bersandar dibawah pohon besar yang jauh dari lampu-lampu kota hingga matanya bergerak impulsif menutup terbawa rasa kantuk. Namun bagian lainnya memaksa Kakashi untuk menolak. Ingat bahwa dirinya tidak terlalu pandai bersosialisasi meski pada teman sendiri. Ditambah dengan isu akhir-akhir ini.. membuatnya makin malas berada diluar dan mendengar gunjingan bodoh tentang zombie.

"Kau dengar yang mereka bilang ? Aku zombie. Menjauhlah"

Seringai kecil tercetak jelas di wajah Genma seakan perkataan Kakashi barusan sudah ia prediksi jauh-jauh hari. Senbonnya mengayun, mengikuti gerak bibirnya.

"Jangan bilang kau menolak ajakanku hanya karena rumor menggelikan itu. Atau kau ingin menjadi zombie sungguhan dengan tetap diam disini ?"

Skak mat. Pernyataan dan pertanyaan Genma pas menikam hati Kakashi bagai sebilah kunai milik Minato yang berat dan runcing.

"Ikut aku"

Meski sedikit jengkel namun Kakashi menurut. Setelah memastikan rumahnya terkunci dengan benar ia mengikuti Genma dari belakang dengan tenang , kedua tangannya ia selipkan ke saku celana. Nyaman, sama seperti yang Genma lakukan.

Beberapa menit berjalan dan Kakashi menyadari sesuatu, Konoha dimalam hari sangatlah damai. Berbanding terbalik saat pagi hingga sore hari yang sarat akan keramaian. Dan yang membuatnya makin merasa tenteram, tak satu kata 'zombie' pun ia dengar sepanjang perjalanan. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan orang didepannya mengajak keluar dijam selarut ini. Para warga dan shinobi yang senantiasa berbisik telah tertidur pulas dirumahnya masing-masing. Jadi Kakashi bisa merasa lebih nyaman.

Mereka sampai disebuah tempat yang tak asing bagi keduanya, tebing tinggi dimana wajah para Hokage terpajang kokoh. Dari sana dapat terlihat desa Konoha yang sunyi berpelita rembulan. Didampingi pepohonan rimbun dengan belaian lembut udara malam. Pemandangan yang indah.

Berdiri sejajar menatap suguhan menakjubkan berdua dari atas tebing, angin sepoi meniup lemah surai perak Kakashi dan helaian coklat milik Genma. Melirik kearah temannya, Genma tersenyum lembut, lalu merebahkan diri disana dengan kedua tangan menyilang sebagai bantalan.

"Kemarilah, bintang-bintang terlihat lebih mengagumkan dengan cara seperti ini."

Kakashi menoleh dan mendapatkan Genma yang sudah nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia menurut, namun tak sepenuhnya, hanya duduk menekuk lutut sambil memeluk kakinya. Benar, langit malam terlihat lebih indah dari yang ia tahu.

"Kau tahu ? Tak masalah menceritakan beban hidupmu pada orang lain. Atau jika kau tidak ingin, kau dapat berbagi penderitaan tanpa harus mengatakan apapun."

Kakashi merenung, ia tahu Genma sedang berusaha menghiburnya. Dan sepertinya ia mulai tergoda untuk ikut merebahkan diri.

"Sekali pun dunia menolakmu, menggunjingmu, atau bahkan menghukummu .. Kau tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki perasaan, kakashi .."

Kini kakashi menoleh, mengamati wajah Genma dibawah temaram cahaya bulan. Begitu damai saat netra karamel itu menatap langit dengan senyum kecil disertai senbon pada lengkungan bibirnya. Ia tersentuh, perkataan Genma sejauh ini mampu membuat emosinya mengambil alih.

Suasana diatas sana sangat menyejukkan. Meski sedikit menusuk, udara dingin saja tak mampu mengacaukan suasana damai yang mulai menyelimuti Kakashi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bintang-bintang itu lagi.

"Kakashi ?"

"Hm ?"

Genma menutup mata, menarik napas dalam sampai akhirnya meneruskan. "Suki da"

Kakashi tak bergeming, matanya fokus mengarah ke atas seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Sedalam apapun ia mencoba, tak akan ada jawaban yang muncul dari balik awan. Tetap diam, hembus semilir angin mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka.

'Dua kata' terakhir yang Kakashi tidak tahu apa artinya. Dalam bentuk teman ? sahabat ? atau ikatan yang mungkin lebih kuat dari sebuah keluarga ? Ia tak mengerti. Hatinya sudah lama mati karena semua orang yang ia sayang pergi meninggalkannya. Sampai Kakashi tak berani untuk mengambil ikatan lebih jauh lagi.

Ia putuskan untuk menepis ungkapan yang dilontarkan Genma dalam dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menolak uluran kasih sayang yang mencoba meraihnya sekali lagi. Bukan karena tak percaya, tapi karena tidak ingin ada seorang lagi yang pergi meninggalkannya karena rasa itu.

"Aku tahu kau bingung, tapi setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu. Jangan terlihat seperti aku ini benar-benar bicara pada zombie"

Genma bangkit mensejajarkan diri untuk duduk disamping Kakashi yang sibuk mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, Kakashi .." Kini suaranya terdengar lebih tegas.

Kakashi berharap Genma tidak akan mengatakan itu. Ia takut. Takut jika suatu saat nanti Genma juga akan pergi meninggalkannya. Seperti ayahnya, Obito, Rin .. ia tidak mau, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. "Aku ..."

Genma tersenyum, akhirnya ia dapat mendengar Kakashi. Dengan sabar ia menunggu kata selanjutnya, bahkan jika itu penolakan, ia sudah siap. Tapi ia tidak akan berhenti dan menyerah begitu saja.

Sementara Kakashi sendiri masih berusaha mencari kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan rasa takutnya.

"... laki-laki" terkutuklah lidahku yang tak sanggup mengungkapkan apapun.

Kakashi merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, hingga helaan napas refleks keluar disaat ia menyerah akan kemampuan bicaranya.

Genma membuang senbon dari mulutnya, menampakkan lagi seringai yang membuat wajahnya semakin menarik. Sangat tampan. "Lalu aku ini apa ? Perempuan ?"

"Genma aku―"

"Dengarkan aku, Kakashi. Aku tahu betul permasalahannya disini bukan terletak pada laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi jika memang kau tidak yakin, biar ku tegaskan padamu. Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menjadi seorang gay, gay yang hanya akan tergila-gila pada seorang pria, dan orang itu adalah aku." Bibirnya kembali membuat seringai.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berani menentang hubungan kita." Genma terkekeh melihat Kakashi memutar bola mata.

"Lagi pula .. aku tidak akan mati secepat itu. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, 'Obito-Rin-Obito-Rin' maaf saja jika kau tersinggung. Tapi aku tidak selemah itu." Kakashi tersentak, kepalanya refleks menoleh kearah Genma. "Jangan karena kau adalah anbu kepercayaan senseimu lalu kau jadi merendahkanku. Aku sudah menjadi Jounin, ingat ?"

Kakashi menyangkal, ia tidak merendahkan kemampuan temannya ini. Sama sekali tidak. "Bukan begitu, Genma. Aku hanya .."

Kali ini Genma tersenyum lembut. Tak butuh satu kata pun untuk memahami jalan pikiran orang tersayangnya itu.

"Tenanglah Kakashi, jangan Khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah .." Tangan kirinya bergerak merangkul bahu Kakashi, hangat.

Merasakan hal yang sama, kakashi tersenyum kecil. Bukan hanya karena rangkulan hangat dari Genma, tapi kata-katanya juga. Kalimat penenangan yang benar-benar menyentuh. Mungkin kali ini ia harus membiarkan hatinya melunak, sedikit melemah pada perasaan tak ada salahnya bukan ?

Rangkulan Genma perlahan membawa kakashi untuk terbaring, bersama Genma yang masih memeluknya hangat dengan satu tangan. Sampai akhirnya menariknya sedikit, menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan untuk kepala Kakashi.

Dan Kakashi sama sekali tidak menolak, karena ia bisa merasakannya. Nyaman. Benar-benar nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Genma.. aku sadar, hatiku ini tidak benar-benar mati.. hanya sedang ber-hibernasi dalam tumpukan mimpi buruk." Matanya terpejam, lalu berbalik menghadap tubuh Genma. "Kau mau membantuku ?"

Senyum Genma melebar, disertai tubuhnya yang ikut menghadap kakashi. "Dengan senang hati, Kakashi" Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengusap lembut wajah Kakashi yang mulai terlelap.

"Tidurlah, aku akan selalu menemanimu, mengganti mimpi burukmu dengan berbagai mimpi indah yang akan menjadi kenyataan."

Genma mengecup lembut kening Kakashi yang akhirnya dapat tidur dengan tenang.

FIN

NB : Disini Ara ngambil latar waktu saat Kakashi masih jadi anbu, yaa kira-kira umurnya sekitar 17-18 tahunan lah~. Ara rasa segini aja cukup, tapi kalau ada yang butuh sequel bisa langsung tulis di kolom review, terima kasih. ^^

-Aoi Hasegawa


End file.
